


Tell Me No Lies

by theatreheathen



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, Tony/Loki - Fandom, tonystarkxloki
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron endgoal, Multi, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, frostyfeels, loki helping sheild, loki posing as Pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreheathen/pseuds/theatreheathen
Summary: What happens after Pepper leaves Tony and his whole world crumbles? How does SHEILD get back the iron man? Magic, of course...





	1. Anthony

Nothing existed outside of the circle of Tony’s arms. Giving up his tight and happy and loving embrace, was incredibly hard to wrap his brain around. Being in Tony Stark’s life made Loki feel like his was far better than it had been. Granted, he wasn’t actually himself.    
__  
_ “I asked my men to give me ten good reasons not to kill you.” Fury’s voice echoed in the small room they were in, no doubt deep within SHEILD’s headquarters.  _ __  
__  
_ Loki wanted to make a snide retort but was hindered by the forsaken muzzle.  _ __  
__  
_ Fury laughed. “The one that got me, was that Thor might use that fancy hammer on me.” He shrugged. “I can’t have that, so I took to thinking what we could do with you. That didn’t include throwing you into a hole and throwing away the hole.”  _ __  
__  
_ Loki could tell that Fury was getting some sort of amusement from this. The god wanted to blast some spell, to make him regret that smug look.  _ __  
__  
_ “We want you to understand your situation.”  _ __  
__  
_ As Fury spoke, the metal cuffs around his wrists, tucked behind his back grew tighter.  _ __  
__  
_ “You will be under the protection of SHEILD, so long as you do as we ask.”  _ __  
__  
_ Loki wanted to snap back but only came out as a muffled and strained noise. This caused Fury to put his finger up.  _ __  
__  
_ “Ah, ah…” He shook his head. “You need to behave, and do was we ask. The better you do this, the more responsibility you earn, and the smaller your leash will get.” Fury grew close and laid a folder in front of him. “Your first task.” The one eyed male nodded. “We know you’re good at sorcery and tricking people.” He shrugged. “We’re asking you to do that one more time, for us.”  _ __  
__  
_ As Fury spoke, he felt the SHEILD officer behind him remove his cuffs, and soon he felt the muzzle come undone. Flexing his jaw, Loki continued to listen, moving his arms as well. His hand came up to open the folder before him.  _ __  
__  
_ “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Iron Man, or I like to call him Stark.” Fury spoke as Loki’s eyes scanned over the papers in the file. “It seems that Mrs. Potts has left our little romeo.”  _ __  
__  
_ Loki’s brow started to furrow and he looked up at Fury confused..  _ __  
__  
_ “Without his redhead assistant. it seems that Mr. Stark has fallen on hard times. All on account that he doesn’t attend business meetings, SHEILD, or anything that pulls him away from his lab.”  _ __  
__  
_ “And what do you want me to do?” Loki sneered. “Put some love charm on the two of them? That’s cruel, even for me.” He shrugged. “Bringing a lover's quarrel to an end. Where’s the fun in that anyways?”  _ __  
__  
_ Fury took a deep breath in and released it with a sigh. “We want to you to become Mrs. Potts.” _ __  
__  
_ As Loki’s eyes moved between the file and the man, he noticed that the file was full of pictures of Mrs. Potts. Some of them so intimate he was afraid to ask how they had come to be. The room filled with silence as he flipped through the various pictures.  Each one helping him see every detail about this woman. Going beyond physical qualities, he reached a page listing everything else about her. _ __  
__  
_ “You’ll be training every day, until we believe you’re ready to join Mr. Stark.”  _ __  
__  
_ “Join...join Mr. Stark?” Loki repeated, completely baffled.  _ __  
__  
_ “Well, yes, we’ll need to make sure that you can learn the important facts about Mrs. Potts. Then making sure that you transform into her...completely.” Fury informed.  _ __  
__  
_ Loki closed the folder and leaned back in the metal chair, arms crossed. “And what if I don’t do it?” He shrugged. “What if I run off?”  _ __  
_  
_ __ Fury chuckled. “We know you more than you think Mr. Layfeyson.” He crossed his own arms. “You love to trick others, and this is the best thing we can offer you. It’s this...or a hole in the ground.”

 

Loki’s body relaxed a bit, his mind coming back down to reality, at the feeling of soft kisses to his neck. Before he knew it he was sighing and letting Tony move along his skin as he willed. Well, it was actually a facade to look like Pepper’s skin, Pepper’s body. But it was Loki’s mind, Loki’s words, Loki’s...emotions.    
  
“Do we have to go to the meeting?” Tony’s rough morning voice vibrated against Loki’s neck.    
  
Loki laughed and Peppers melodious sound poured out. “Anthony…”    
  
Tony paused, pulling his head away from the man’s neck and looked him in the eyes. “Anthony?” He chuckled, though his eyes still showed a hint of confusion. “I must really be in trouble.”    
  
Loki knew as soon as he had said the man’s full name it would cause alarm. It wasn’t Pepper speaking, it was him. Of course, it was Pepper’s voice but he wouldn’t fool Tony if he didn’t follow her mannerisms. Looking up at the brunette, he watched as his brow furrowed. Oh no…   
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” The billionaire titled his head, his body hovering above him. His hand rose, his fingers were then combed through his red locks that mimicked Pepper’s down to the last low-light.    
  
Giving a small shake of the head, Loki sighed channeling his inner Pepper. “Well, I’m thinking of the consequences of us skipping a board meeting,” He paused, giving a stern look. “...like, losing Stark Industries, your millions, and even this lovely mansion, and this bed.” He finished with a small laugh.    
  
This caused Tony to sigh as well, knowing he had no room to argue on this matter. “If they take the bed, where will we -”    
  
Silencing the philanthropist, he raised his manicured finger to stop Tony's impending kiss.    
  
“Stop stalling, get dressed.” He then giggled. “And get off of me, so I can get dressed too.”   
  
Tony did, but not before he placed a soft kiss on the males pointer finger, making eye contact as he did so. “As you command.” He whispered. “So long as I get to help dress you.” He added with a smirk.    
  
Loki rolled his eyes endearingly, playing off the fact that the kiss had reduced him to nothing. Finally, Tony rolled away from Loki, and left the bed. Pulling at the sheets, Loki did his best to wrap the draw sheet around his chest. Of course, to keep modest, his arm came up to cup his breasts for support and then rose from the bed.    
  
“Do I have time to shower?” Tony turned to look at him, stretching his arms over his head, his whole body exposed in Loki’s direction   
  
He had to remind himself not to blush every single time Tony exposed himself to him, er, to Pepper - the woman he loved. The woman he made love to. Or more so, the woman he thought he made love to.    
  
Giving a short nod, Loki answered his question. “I’ll set out your things while I get dressed so it’s ready for you.” He smiled. “I’m thinking we’ll match with purple today? A pretty lilac? Or periwinkle…” His hand came up to rest on his chin as he thought.    
  
“I trust your decision.” Tony’s arms came down and he smiled as he scratched at his happy trail, and then disappeared into the bathroom.    
  
Now alone, Loki took a moment to breath. After a few even breaths, he went straight into work mode. Searching the closets and dressers, he went about planning Tony’s suit for the day. After setting it to the side, he ventured off into the closet again. This time, to fish out a skirt suit that would compliment Tony’s, for himself.    
  


The first time Loki ever stepped into a skirt and pair of heels, it was quite the change. Now, he was very much used to it and actually kind of liked what it did to his butt. Or, at least Pepper’s butt? It got so confusing sometimes. Before buttoning up his blazer, he tucked in his blouse to his pencil skirt. Taking a look in the mirror, he made sure everything was laying right as well as the fit.    
  
“Oh damn.”    
  
The voice made Loki jump as he glanced at himself in a mirror. Glancing up he caught Tony looking at him from the bathroom doorway.    
  
“Save it romeo, you’ve got to get dressed.” He laughed and scooped up his heels and sat on the edge of the bed to slide them on.  “I’ll meet you downstairs, don’t goof off.” 

  
After a few huffs and puffs, Loki was happy to know that Tony was doing what he was told. As soon as his heels were in place, he stood from the bed. He then ventured to the rest of the house, collecting to various devices like phones, planners and things of the like as he got them ready to go to their meeting. When Tony moped into the room, he rewarded him with a heavy kiss. It helpfully motivated him to climb into the back of their car, and Happy took off before Tony could change his mind. 


	2. Private Intamacy

Being Tony Stark’s arm candy came with a lot of unwanted attention, Loki came to discover. It allotted him zero privacy, even when the billionaire wasn’t even with him. He couldn’t even walk down the street alone, he’d have to have happy accompany him because Pepper drew a lot of paparazzi and attention. One of the fun parts though was that hate mail the woman received, from jealous and no doubt delusional females and some men, claiming Tony loved them more than Pepper ever could, and other awful and degrading migardian nicknames for a female. 

 

Reading them was the only enjoyment, however. He couldn’t even rudely respond back to them, or to the random paparazzi that asked about their sex life, or crazy information about Tony. Under SHEILD’S close watch, Loki had to toe the line. All he wanted was a few moments to be himself. So, he’d informed Tony that during his business meeting, Pepper would be spending the day shopping for their next fundraising gala. 

 

Which wasn’t all together a lie, but he was  _ also _ , making a visit to HQ, and demanding he meet with Fury. After the initial frantic at the front desk managed to contact Fury, he was greeted by the one eyed male in the lobby. 

 

“Mrs Potts,” Fury gave a forced grin. “What is this all about?” He shrugged casually. 

 

“I’d like to speak with you,  _ privately _ .” Loki loved being so demanding, and in heels made him feel like he could conquer the world. “Give me at least five minutes.” He then asked pleasantly, batting his lashes. 

 

Fury seemed in the least bit interested and he gestured with his arm. “Hm, I think I can afford a quick meeting. Why don’t you follow me, and we’ll be safe to discuss things privately.” 

 

Loki took the cue and he followed along with the man, letting his arm hook into Fury’s, something that he had to bite into his cheek because he didn’t want to have to pretend to be friendly with the agent. 

 

Finally, Fury lead them into some room that was seemingly like a conference room, but ater he typed some code into a keypad and the once clear windows, became solid walls. Then fury cleared his throat. 

 

“So, Mr. Laufeyson…” He started. “What is it that you want?” 

 

Loki looked from the wall to the man and he shrugged. “I need some time to be me.” 

 

“You?” Fury’s brow rose. 

 

“I don’t have any privacy.” Loki defended. “I’m either with Anthony and even when I am left alone, I’ve got people hiding around the corner to catch me.” He rolled his eyes. “I just need a few hours to break the charm, let my magic settle and recover as myself.” Wetting his lips, he offered. “You can even lock me in a cell, I just… I just need a moment.” His eyes sort of fell, feeling like he was begging, and he hated that. 

 

After a quiet moment, that made Loki want to squirm, Fury finally spoke. 

 

“Alright.” He nodded his head. “This room will be just fine, no need for the theatrics.” He crossed his arms. “I imagine you’ll want to be alone…” The agent trailed off, setting something on the table, then making his way to the door.  “Enjoy.” Fury dipped his head and then exited the room. 

 

As soon as the door shut behind the man, he let out a long sigh, and with it, his charm melted away. He shook out his body a little, stretching and just getting the feeling of his body back. Then, his curiosity couldn’t stop him, and he ventured to the end of the desk, where Fury had left something. It was a file. He opened it a little slowly, not sure if it was a test or if something was going to go wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. To his surprise, it was a file full of more information about Pepper. Huffing, he looked to the door and then scooped up the file, venturing to the corner of the room, where he found a comfy seat and started to read over the file, studying up on information he didn’t know, and would have to keep from Tony.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Loki met up with Tony after his meeting and was greeted by a deep, hot and heavy kiss in the towncar. This was something he come to learn about reading the philanthropist. If he’d had a bad meeting, he’d be ready to take Pepper to bed, if it was a good meeting, he’d want to work in the lab straight away, with Peppers company and approval of course. This must have been a bad one, because he was practically undressing him in the back seat. Pulling his disguised lips away he took in a deep breath. 

 

“Calm down tiger.” Loki laughed, and her giggle escaped. “I don’t think you pay Happy enough money to watch us fool around back here.” He teased playfully as he tapped the man’s nose, his face still inches away. 

 

This prompted Tony to shake his head. “He’s seen worse.” He smirked and pressed their lips together once more, but not letting this one last long. “Besides, why try to fit in a quicky, when we’ve got the whole afternoon.” His eyes narrowed as his grin grew. “Of which I’m going to lock you in the bedroom, and never let you out, until I’m done with you.” 

 

Loki swallowed after his words, trying to keep composure, as Pepper. “Tsk.” He shook his head. “Just because you’ve got no meetings doesn’t mean you don’t have to be working.” 

 

Tony sighed as he listened. “Can you at least meet me halfway?” He pouted. 

 

Giving a half smile for his effort, Loki gave a nod. “We’ll see.” 

 

Tony got no work done. As soon as they gotten into the penthouse, Tony had scooped Loki up in his arms and carried him off to the bedroom like he’d said. For a god, Loki could withstand hours of sexual play, and after the initial shock of having Pepper back, Tony had wasted no time in getting into bed with her again, and it alarmed Loki how much of a labito this mortal could have. But that also entailed great sex, so Loki couldn’t complain. It wasn’t new territory having a womans anatomy, he’d done plenty of years disguised as women for tactic, and for plain fun. Yet, he didn’t let Tony stop there, he let him explore all of his sexual fantasies, whatever he desired, and made him feel like he was never judged or taking things too far. 

 

That was a chapter he had to cover with Fury. It did of course make Loki a little nervous that he was accepting things in the bedroom real Pepper hadn't agreed to. The first time Tony tried to go at it from behind, Loki didn’t bat a lash, and for a moment, Tony was hesitant. Yet, here they were, months later and Loki was cuffing Tony to a chair and blindfolding him. Something he’d asked for after he’d gotten out his post business meeting alpha mode. 

 

After a while, Tony had asked him to remove the blindfold, and Loki had had enough fun with the feather and whip he had in his hand, and allowed the silk tie to fall away.

 

“And what is it that you need to see so badly?”  Loki smirked, sitting down in Tony’s exposed lap. 

 

Loki could feel Tony’s arms flinch, the cuffs clinking against the chair, smiling at the fact that the man wanted to get his hands on him, but couldn’t. 

 

“So I can see the most beautiful person before me.” He grinned, even though his eyes were still adjusting to the light. 

 

Pepper was pretty impressed with this statement, but Loki, wanted a little more. So, he turned, and stepped away from the man in the chair, setting aside the whip and the blindfold. “Hm, that’s very sweet of you..” He nodded, and then returned to the male.  

 

Tony looked up as he heard the faux woman walk towards him. Every step made Pepper’s hips swing like a pendulum. She got closer and Tony leaned back into the chair and the furniture creaked under the shifting weight. Tony’s eyes tore away from looking at Pepper’s body, however reluctant, and watched as Pepper stopped in front of the chair and lifted one foot to wedge her high heel onto the seat between his thighs.

“Touch me,” Loki said, speaking down at the philanthropist.

“I—“ Tony started to indicate that he wasn’t sure how, but stopped myself when he realized how infantile that would sound.

“Wherever you want, whatever, you want.” He held a piece of his red locks, letting it curl around his finger, it’s deliberate slowness matching the patience of his posture. “I’ve been horny since I blew you this morning, and I’m not going to lie about how much I want you, to want me.”

Of course Tony wanted to.

Tony lifted a hand as he held the tip of his tongue unconsciously between his lips. Something Loki had learned he did when he was concentrating. He hesitated, for a split-second above Loki’s thigh, and then slipped his fingers around it. Loki enjoyed the feeling the slick warmth of Tony’s hand through the stockings tight against his skin. Tony was captivated by the smoothness that was almost slippery beneath his palm, Loki could tell. So much, that as he rubbed there and moved lower, he started biting his lip as his hand explored from calf to knee and back again.. As Tony let his other hand join in on the opposite leg. Loki’s breath slowed, becoming more deliberate. The philanthropist believed he was turning on his secretary, but only if he knew who was really behind the blue eyes, red and hair. Loki would be lying if at least a little of the arousal was from the secret he kept. The look of desire, of want the man offered with those deep brown eyes was something that kept Loki coming back for more. 

Feeling himself drifting too far, he glanced away at one point, pretending like he was almost bored by the situation. Loki couldn’t be sure but this act of disinterest, must have sent the most potent jolt of arousal through him. Loki was shocked when he let out a muted whine as Tony’s hands cupped his hands around his satin-covered ass. Tony matched with a soft sigh, and he squeezed against his round backside, and Loki’s hips lifted toward the man slightly. 

“Talk to me,” Loki said suddenly, wanting to know what the man was thinking, also, trying to still be a  _ little _ in control still.

“You didn’t talk to me,” He sassed, and in a bold move, slid two fingers beneath the fabric to stroke the pronounced curve between his thigh and his ass.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I too busy swallowing your come?  _ Please _ forgive me.” He put a stopper on the sarcasm quickly enough, though, not wanting too much of his quick tongue to spoil the moment, or give him away. He then proceeded in tilting his hips up toward him once more. 

Loki wondered if Tony was starting to get the hint, but it was incredible to see him squirm a little. Tony knew it, too. Something told Loki, Tony was playing right into it, but he knew he’d never been so happy to be manipulated. Tony seemed not to have any witty remarks anymore, but, he began pulling the soft fabric taut around the replica of Pepper’s vigina. His fingers knew exactly what to do, nd Loki let his head fall back. Soon, the panties were tugged down and Loki was surprised to feel Tony’s lips down there. 

“Jesus,” He hissed, and tossed his head  farther back for a moment. “Keep going...” 

It was strange, how Loki didn’t especially want to let Tony get him naked. The lingerie was part of the appeal, to be honest, and it gave me something of a crutch while they partook in sexual endeavors. He didn’t feel all that confident in this other body, in the nude, he felt like Tony would stare too long, notice a flaw. Worse, call him out. 

His hand fell in Tony’s hair and he squeezed his hair hard, using the move to brace himself as he swayed a bit. “Shit, that’s good.” He panted, as the man’s mouth worked wonders, happy to know that despite the facade of genitalia, the pleasure was still there. 

Loki spread his legs as much as he could to give Tony more room to play, as it were. He let out a soft moan as Tony’s tongue lapped in all the right places. That’s when Loki used his balled hand in Tony’s hair to tug him away. 

“Look at me.” He panted through the phantom twitches of having Tony’s tounge in him. “Tell me.” He nodded. “What you’re thinking.

“Nothing. I’m not really… Not really thinking. I just want to concentrate.” He panted himself, his lips bruised and wet. His eyes narrowed up at her. “Is it really good?”

“It’s really good,” Loki assured. “Wanna know what I’m thinking?”

Tony nodded despite the grip Loki still had in his hair.

“I’ll bet you can fuck all night.” He grinned, slightly challenging the Philantropist. 

“I—“ The excitement was apparent on Tony’s face. “We’ve tried that remember dear?” He smirked as his hand ran up and down the back of his thigh. He then tilted his head, giving that devastating grin of his. “What do you want me to do?”

“I saw you licking your lips, for more.” Loki grinned. “I think you know.”

It didn’t take long for Tony to spring into action. His aggressive side peeking out ever so slightly, but it was all out of making his lover feel appreciated, cared for, and  _ very _ good. As he held Lok’s hip in one hand, he fished his very hard cock from his pants and gave soft laugh, before leading a very excited and willing Loki down on top of him. With Tony’s lovely foreplay, Loki slid on nicely, sheathing Tony completely. The two bounced, rolled, and gyrated against one another, their lips parting, their breath becoming short. For support, Loki held onto Tony’s shoulders and let out loud moans of approval as the playboy eventually lead the two of them through their climax points. As Loki started to come down, he let go of Tony’s shoulders. 

“Oh no you dont.” Tony all but growled and then lifted from the chair, keeping Loki attached to him. Loki couldn’t help but let his legs hook around the man’s waist. 

As he laughed, Pepper’s melodious laugh played out as they eventually tumbled onto the bed, Tony hovered over her. His eyes were burning with lust. 

“You said it, and I’m going to make sure we follow through promptly.” He wore a cocky grin. “I’m fucking you  _ all  _ night.” He chuckled lowly, and lowered himself, letting his mouth latch onto Loki’s skin, leaving kisses in his wake all over his body.

Hours later,  Loki climbed from the bed pulled a button-up shirt on over his stockings and panties. He turned over his shoulder with a smirk at Tony. Of course, Loki  _ had _ lasted, Tony however, had met his limit. Loki did his best to feign that he was quite exhausted, not wanting to emasculate his fake lover. As he watched the playboy, strewn lazily about the sheets, his chest rose and fell.  Loki could tell by Tony’s features that he was simply admiring his, well, Pepper’s figure. The hem of the dress shirt, fell just above the line of his ass, and with the panties creeping naturally between his cheeks. Loki could tell the image was enough to fool Tony’s body for a few moments into thinking it was ready to go again. To make sure the man didn’t hurt himself, Loki quickly crawled back into the bed, and snuggled into the man's side. 

“What was that for?” He frowned.

 

Loki just shrugged. “I was cold.” He said casually, letting his hand lay on the man’s chest, trying idly. 

 

“Alright then.” Tony smirked and let his arms tighten around the woman. He pecked the top her head. 

 

Loki felt a smile spread over his face as he felt the man's embrace, the kiss to his head. He was filled with warmth. With soft sigh, he let his eyes close, letting the room fill with silence.

 

Then, Tony’s voice broke though.

 

“Pepper?”

 

“Yes?” Loki’s eyes fluttered opened and his brow rose. 

 

“Do you…” He wet his lips. “Have you ever considered children?” 

 

The word made Loki’s heart stop for a moment. Oh god. He hadn’t been using protection with Tony because there was no need. He wasn’t at risk of getting pregnant, Fury made sure of that. He swallowed, realizing he’d have to say something soon before Tony got too worried. “Oh.” He started. “I, I guess I didn’t consider it?” She shrugged. “Of course as a little girl, yes, but as an adult, I like to think practically. About where I am in life, who I’m with and what kind of world this child would be brought into.” 

 

The god was careful to tread here. He didn’t want to trick this man for his  _ whole _ life. He wanted to be himself again, not stuck as Stark’s assistant. But he couldn’t break the man’s heart. Not all over again. It’d taken him so long to pull him from his depression. 

 

After another moment, Tony spoke once more. “And what about marriage?” 

 

Loki instantly sat up and looked Tony in those god damn whiskey brown eyes. “Anthony…” He started to warn.

 

The man then chuckled, sitting up as well. “Whoa, Anthony again? Jeez, I must have really freaked you out.”

 

Loki felt the man’s hand in his hair and he sighed. “Tony, marriage is serious…” 

 

Tony chuckled. “And  _ I’m _ serious.” 

 

* * *

 

Loki had gone out for the day, Tony busy that morning with various meetings. He had a list of things to get done that morning as Pepper. Yet, that was derailed when he was lead away from a small shopping spree by two men from SHEILD. He was instructed to get into the car with them, that Fury had to meet with him right away. He was afraid of being hurt, so he complied, and as he was transported to Fury, he figured he’d at least get a moment to breath, break out of his Pepper-isms. 

 

Once he was take in to an office space, he spotted the one eyed man in his chair, and he sighed as the man turned to face him. 

 

“You can call me.” Loki said a little annoyed with the theatrics. 

 

“I could have.” The man shrugged. “But I couldn’t risk Mr. Stark catching the conversation.” He stood from his chair and rounded the table, placing a few documents in front of him. “While the real Mrs. Potts is doing work for us, we need  _ you _ , to help her from where you are.” 

 

Loki’s brow rose. “And how exactly am I going to do that?” 

 

Fury shrugged. “You’re going to get Tony to sign over Stark Industries to Mrs. Potts.” 


	3. Holiday

Later that evening Loki was busying himself in the kitchen, hoping to greet Tony at the door when he was back from his meetings. He had the papers off to the side and after a while of the feeling that they were burning the back of his skull, he placed their plates on top of it, so it was out of sight. He’d managed to get half dressed as he hurried around the kitchen, testing the flavor of things, and checking the time left for other things to cook. He tugged the dress shirt around his small figure as he hovered over a saucepan and tasted its contents. He grinned, happy with it and when he went to step away, he was greeted by a grinning Tony in the doorway.

“Oh!” Loki jumped a little after turning away from the stove, not having heard the man walk in. “Bloody hell, don’t do that.” He put his hand to his chest.

Breaking his crossed arms, Tony’s brow rose. “Bloody hell?” He chuckled softly. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with our UK clients.” Tony ventured into the kitchen and snaked his arms around the male's body. “Hmm, I wish I could come home to this view  _ every _ night.” He mused and Loki caught the sparkle of humor in his brown eyes.

Loki shrugged. “Well, if you’d excuse me, I was just on my way to finishing up getting dressed.” He thumped his chest. “Besides, you’re not even supposed to be here yet, you’re early.”

Tony only tightened his hold on his redheaded lover and grinned brightly. “Hm, you’ll have to make other plans because I need you in the bedroom, stat.”

Loki’s brow rose, Pepper’s stern look warning the male. “No,  _ no _ .” He shook his head. “I’ve been making this for hours now, you have to sit down and eat dinner.” Loki then softened a little, and let his hands run over the man's chest, pressing a kiss into his stubbly cheek. “And if you sit and have a nice meal with me…” Pulling his face away, he let his hands start to groom the man's shirt, adjust his tie. “We can go upstairs and try for those children you’ve been talking about.” Loki laughed as he finished, more so because he knew it was a joke, but also knew that it would give Tony some assurance that his lover wasn’t too off-put by his post-coital conversation.

After what looked like a moment of inner battle with himself, Tony’s eye lit up and he nodded his head as he smiled. “Nothing sounds better.” He leaned in and placed a loving kiss to her lips and then took a hold of her hand, tugging Loki towards the bedroom. “Now, let’s get you dressed.”

 

* * *

 

It’s easy to pretend nothing happened, easy for Loki to leave the dining room table silently and make his way into the bedroom and start to change for bed. It’s easy to convince himself that he can forge Tony’s signature to save his ass from Fury. It’s easy for him to stay silent. He knows, however, it wouldn’t be for Pepper or Tony. And it isn’t until 3 am while lying in bed, Loki stirs awake by the weight of Tony’s body in the bed, that he is positive this wasn’t easy for Tony to forget. Especially when instead of doing what Loki imagined, crawling into bed to go to sleep, but slipping his arms around his waist, peeking over his shoulder to see if Loki was really asleep.

Of course, Loki wanted to play dead,  _ could _ if he so wished. Yet, he knew Pepper would handle this very differently. So he tried a little more, and let his eyes flutter open. With a few small groggy moans, he sighed. “What are you doing?”

From the reflected moonlight in his brown eyes, Loki caught the small flash of hurt at his words. With another sigh, the male decided to sit up, reaching out for Tony’s face. “Honey? What is it?” He searched Tony’s eyes once more even though it was dark. Was he drunk?

Tony frowned and after a moment, softly spoke up.. “I’m sorry about dinner.”

Loki’s lips thinned a little at his statement. Yeah, he was disappointed in how things had transpired, but he knew he had an act to uphold and that if that cracked, this whole thing would go down the drain. After a moment, Loki cleared his throat. “Love, it’s alright, really…” His head tilted to the side a little, watching Tony’s little puppy dog eyes follow him. “I shouldn’t have...it was inconsiderate to think you wouldn’t get upset wi-”

“No, no.” Tony’s lip quivered as he frowned. “I, I upset you.”

Loki got his answer as Tony let out an upset sigh, he was  _ very _ drunk, he could smell the whiskey on his breath. The male wet his lips and shook his head. “We both upset one another. But look, now we’re both feeling bad about it.” He shrugged, giving it his best try, figuring that if he wasn’t too Pepper at the moment, it wouldn’t matter in Tony’s drunken state. “Let’s get to sleep huh?” He brought his hand up, wiping at the stray tears rolling from Tony’s waterline, running his thumb over his rosy cheek.

  
“O, okay,” Tony mumbled as he nodded his head, acting like a small child. 

Loki offered a pleasant smile and let the male curl up to his side. He laid back down and Tony shifted to rest his head just before the curve of his breasts.

“Pep?”

“Yes?”

After a sniffle, Tony spoke up. “Let’s get away.”

Loki’s brow rose. “Get away?”

“Yeah.” The brunette nodded against the women's chest. “We’ve got plenty of time to play boss and assistant.” He sighed and raised his head to look into Loki’s eyes. “Let’s just, pack some bags, get away...go on one of those cheesy romantic weekends.” He lifted Loki’s hand and started to kiss the back of it. “Please say yes…”

_ Dammit _ . Loki cursed to himself.  _ How could he possibly say no? Maybe he’ll forget tomorrow? What’s the harm? _

“Okay.” Loki’s mouth and head started to agree before he thinks further. “Let’s do it.”

A large grin grew on Tony’s face and Loki’s heart fluttered too fast at the sight. The brunette then was fishing around for his smart tablet and laid against Loki’s chest once more, scrolling through various destinations for them to go to. Loki entertained the male while he let his hand run through his short hair. Eventually, both fell asleep, the tablet caught in Tony’s arm.

 

* * *

 

Loki had woken that morning expecting to find Tony passed out next to him. Yet, he woke to a goofy grin and luggage at the end of the bed. It took his brain a moment to process the whole situation. The dinner, Tony not signing the contract, Tony leaving, his drunk proposition, Loki’s agreement. Rubbing his eyes a little the male sat up and gave Tony an incredulous look.

“What...what is this Tony?” His brows dipped, hoping if he acted a little stupid, Tony would think it was some dream.

“We’re leaving! I’ve been waiting for you to wake for some time now.” He grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over Pepper’s toned leg. “Come on, we’ll get breakfast and then take off.”

Loki started shaking his head before Tony had finished. “Tony, I...we can’t just-”

“Yes. Yes, we can. It’s been approved by Fury himself.” Tony said with an all too smug grin. “Said we deserved it.”

“Well,” Loki said, a little too bitter. “Remind me to thank him myself for being so thoughtful.”

Tony didn’t seem to catch Loki’s words and he sprung from the bed. “So come on! We’ll eat and Happy will start loading the car up.” The male grinned, bouncing a little on his heels. “I used the packing list you always give me, so don’t even worry about checking the bags, it’s all done.” He offered his hand. “So come on, Pep…breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Loki felt so...well damn he didn’t even know, but he hoped whatever emotions he was processing, the millionaire only saw a surprised Pepper. Eventually, Loki was able to nod and start to crawl from the bed, joining Tony’s side. He leaned into peck his cheek. “I’ve got to shower, go on and start it, I won’t be long.” He gave the best smile he could, despite his inherent confusion.

This seemed to appease Tony, though he did sneak a quick peck to the lips and then bounded towards the kitchen. Loki had a moment to himself to fall against the door and let out an exasperated huff.

_ Fuck you, Fury _ .

Was all he could think as he pushed off the door and over to the bathroom, where he hoped the cold water would wake him, and maybe help him wrap his brain around what Tony was on and why he was still  _ soberly _ adamant on this plan.  

Hours later, Happy had pulled the private car up to a small cabin. Loki had to admit it was rather quaint. Tony was instantly smiling and he stepped from the car and stretched as he did so.

“Here we are!” He cheered as he brought his arms down from above his head. “Long trip, but it’s worth it.”

Then, without a warning, the male took Loki’s hand after leaving the car and started tugging him towards the front door. “I’ve got the passcode, cause they have a security system, so don’t worry about feeling unsafe.” He then smirked over his shoulder. “Not to mention your ironman is right here.” With a playful squeeze to her hand, he reached the door and typed into the small number pad a series of numbers. After a beep, the door unlocked and the two stepped through. Or more so, Tony lead Loki through by the hand quickly.

“W, wait.” Loki gave a soft chuckle. “Honey, I’m wearing heels.”

Yet as soon as Loki protested, Tony had stopped, flipping a light switch on. The two were shown the beautiful interior of the seemingly small cabin. The inside gave the feeling that it wasn’t so cramped, it was unlike the outside, it felt modern, new and like Tony’s place where a tablet, controlled most features. Turning to Tony, Loki found the man looking at him with a grin.

“It’s lovely,” Loki affirmed and watched as Tony’s grin grew even wider. He leaned over and pressed a kiss into his lips.

As they parted, they heard Happy making his way back inside with the last of their baggage. Tony met him in the entryway, where he thanked him after confirming when they’d need him next. Loki had stepped away and let himself get pulled in by all the pretty parts of this home. He glanced over a rather full bookshelf of books, running his fingers over the spines. Losing himself in thought, he gave a small jump when Tony joined behind him, resting his chin over his shoulder.

“Have you read any of them?” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. After a soft kiss to his shoulder, he added. “I’ve never bothered.”

Loki felt a smile creep onto his lips as he answered. “I’m familiar with a few.”

“Hm, well I’m familiar with  _ you. _ ” Tony’s chuckle vibrated on his skin.

The comment made Loki want to falter a bit, thinking he was implying something. Yet he did his best to keep his cool. “Maybe I should test you on it sometime.” He teased, letting his head lull back a little with Tony’s additional kisses.

“Hm, I thought we were on vacation. No tests on vacation.”

Loki grinned and turned over his shoulder, feeling his red curls swing with the momentum. “Oh? I thought you’d want to improve on your  _ oral  _ exams.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled with amusement and he nodded a little. “Well, when you put it that way…”

The brunette then leaned in and pressed his lips into Loki’s, and didn’t let up until Loki’s head was resting against the books. Loki enjoyed the small flirty banter, but eventually, their makeup was broken up by Tony’s lips trailing down his jaw and far past his collarbone.

 

* * *

Their whole trip was quite the blur. If they weren’t finding new places to screw, they were out and about the nearby town, shopping and generally enjoying the others company. It felt like their honeymoon, it felt so carefree, so easy for Loki to spend his time with Tony. As if he was himself. Yet, it came to an end. Loki had found his phone, something he figures Tony had been purposefully hiding and placing in different places so Loki couldn’t look at it.

The screen was full of notifications, calls, texts, emails and he sighed deeply as he leaned against the island countertop.  His hand held onto a coffee mug full of warm tea and he freight over his phone.

“Tony…” He grumbled, mad the man had managed to not only hide his phone but distract him enough to not care about is responsibilities as Pepper.

“You said my name?”

The voice came from behind, and Loki was too focused on the various emails and their subject lines to pay much mind.

“Yes.” Loki sighed harshly as he frantically started typing and responding to emails. “You’ve distracted me, and there are so many emails….calls….” He pushed his hand through his hair, suddenly exhausted.

Soon he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Distracted?” He asked, and with his inflection, Loki could tell he was frowning. “You haven’t seen distraction…” He whispered into his ear and gave a soft nibble to his earlobe.

Loki gave a small face as he tried his best to keep relying on his phone. “Yeah, right.”

And Tony only grew more aggressive, his hands slipping under the borrowed band tee he sported, creeping their way to his chest. “Distracted yet?” He breathed.

Loki gave a soft breathy laugh, trying to really get Tony to cut it out. Yet, he couldn’t help it that his body sent chills through him at the feeling of breath on his ear. “Hm…” He sighed.

“Oh?”

Tony’s thumb crept around the curve of his breast, just grazing the sensitive nerves at the center. This elicited a quick gasp from Loki and his hands stilled. “ _ Anthony _ .”

This only cause tony to start laughing, his hands falling away. “Okay, okay. Finish your emails.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple. “Just meet me in the living room, alright?”

Loki had turned around a little to look at the man, still, a tiny bit annoyed at his stunt. Yet, as he noticed his soft eyes and smile, he sorta melted. “O, okay.” He nodded and then before Tony could wander off he spoke up. “Hey.” He started and then caught Tony’s lips in a quick kiss. “Thank you.” He offered a smile as he let the male leave with an understanding nod.

“Living room,” Tony said pointedly as he stepped from the doorframe.

Loki just gave a small roll of his eyes. “Yes, yes, living room.” With a small laugh, he shook his head and then turned back to the phone, sifting through the emails and really only responding to the most important ones. Once he was content, he finally set the phone down and realized he still had to make it to the living room to appease Tony. What could he possibly want to do? They’d already tried having sex in almost all of the corners of this place. And after spending this long with the male, he certainly knew Tony couldn’t sit through a movie. Entering quietly, he spotted Tony on the couch.

“Okay, I’m here.” He teased a little. “What’s up?” His brow rose a little, leaning on the back of the couch.

Tony stood at the male entering and he waved him over to the other side of the couch. “Come here…”

Loki’s brow still a little raised, compiled and joined Tony on the other side. “Yes?”

“Take a seat, please.” He offered, gesturing to the couch. Loki did so, trying to fight the confusion on his face. Shortly, Tony joined nearby, sitting on the edge of the sofa. “Pepper…” He started, taking the males hands. “I’m really happy you were up to this. This crazy, you probably believe a drunken idea.” He shrugged with a sigh. “But I’m happy you let me apologize, that...that we both were upset with making one another upset.”

“I’m happy we did this.” Loki nodded, happy to see this side of Tony. “It was really needed.”

“Yeah..uh, needed.” Tony nodded, a little and was visibly nervous. “Speaking of needed...Pepper, I...this trip has sort of...woken me up. Made me realize that you’re all I need. Kids or not. I’m just, I’m happy to have you and nothing else...if...if that’s what you want.” As Tony spoke, he slowly sank down from the couch edge to the floor, where he knelt on one knee, his hands bringing forth a small black box.

“Pepper, will you marry me?”  

 

* * *

 

 

“Son of a bitch!”

Fury slapped his hand on the glass conference as he laughed. “Excuse me, you  _ lucky _ son of a bitch!” He continued to chuckle with a shake of his head.

Loki, in his own body, stood across from the male in the concealed conference room, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, lips tight.

“Oh come on!” Fury noticed the man's off put demeanor. “You’ve got to have a sense of humor, you’re the man of tricks and shit.”

Loki rolled his eyes at that line and scoffed. “I agreed to get Stark better so you can use him as whatever pawn you’re looking to use him as,  _ not _ be legally and contractually married to him on earth.” He rushed in his insistence.

Fury tapped his fingers against the glass table as he seemed to be thinking. “Hm…” Then he shrugged. “You got the papers signed yes? After he proposed?”

Loki glared a little, his arms loosening so he could toss the packet of legal papers onto the table. “Yes.” He all but seethed. “But I don’t think you’re grasping the full extent of my complaint.”

Fury gathered the packet and idly flipped through the pages while Loki lamented. The one-eyed male looked up from the papers and his brow furrowed. “And I don’t think you understand the extent of your position. You don’t get to complain. You don’t get to bitch and moan.” The male's arms shrugged, slightly carefree. “You’re lucky we haven’t killed you. Haven’t locked you in a box and threw away the key.” With a gesture of his hands, Fury offered. “So, you either keep up the doting fiance act or…” 

With the given silence, Loki had to take a moment to really contemplate. Of course, he  _ didn’t _ want to die at the hands of S.H.E.I.L.D. Nor did he want to be locked up. Being engaged to Tony Stark enabled him his freedom. Freedom as the gingered powerhouse of a woman, but it was something. And, maybe he couldn’t hurt Tony like he thought he could. Like he had been ready to do when he was placed in this situation. Maybe feeling like he was wanted was his freedom.

Fury cleared his throat with a brow raised. “So?”

Loki gave huff, and before he turned on his heel, he added. “This is going to be a long engagement.” Then, in a quick moment, his body faded and Pepper’s took its place. “After all, I’m now a CEO. There’s no time for wedding planning, while I take the first year to learn my new responsibilities.” Loki’s hand touched the door and then left the conference room.

Getting out of the facility couldn’t have been slower. Or maybe Loki just really wanted to get out, run out of there to assure he was safe. God dammit. When he reached the town car, he did his best to take in deep breaths, and thankfully Pepper’s phone went off and he was greeted with a text from Tony.

_ I’ve been telling everyone. Can’t wait to see you tonight. Buy yourself a cute outfit. Love you. _

Loki hadn’t noticed when it’d started, maybe when he read Tony’s name, or maybe while he read but his lips were spread into a big smile. It must have been evident as Happy caught his eyes in the mirror and shrugged. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Oh…” Loki tried to play it off. “Um, just...just a lovely text from Tony is all.”

“Hm,” Happy hummed. “It’s wonderful to see you too so in love.”

“Thanks, Happy.” Loki smiled genuinely, and then returned his eyes to the phone. After a moment of looking at the screen, his fingers tapping the sides of the phone, Loki finally settled on what he wanted to say back.

_ Can’t wait to see you too love. Love you more _ .

Content, Loki let the screen fade to black and let his eyes watch the scenery move past quickly out the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially this was inspired from the movies, where Tony gets asked about Pepper (aou. i believe?) and shes like in charge of the company, and also sorta bends the timeline of loki being back on earth after ragnarok because no one needs IW feels rn. lol lol it'll make more sense later, just stick with me. i hope you enjoy.


End file.
